How to Create an OC
Hello! Please continue reading to learn how to make an OC. Names Since Vocaloid is Japanese, we prefer that you make OCs that have Japanese first names and surnames. However, they are a few characters in Vocaloid who has first names that are English names, such as the character named Lily. The admins do not tolerate OCs who has the same names are real characters unless they are their relatives. Also, since they are Japanese, the surnames always come before the first names so for example: Hatsune Miku. Hatsune is the surname of the character, meaning that Miku is the real first name. If you would like to look through some Japanese names, click on the links below: Girl names- Click here Boy names- Click here However, there are also Chinese, Korean and Spanish vocals as well, but feel free to make characters who speak a different language ^^ (Though when you do the surname-coming-first process, don't forget that it's mostly the people in Eastern Asia that do that, while the western part will do the normal naming process.) Infobox Use For the infobox template, go to this link: Template:VocaloidOC and all you have to do is copy the words in the grey (or coded) box, then paste it to your page. To get the picture to work, all you have to do is put the name of the picture file, and the file format (for example: {file name}.{png, jpg, jpeg, etc}). You can message the admin known as Hetastuckworts4137 if the template is acting up, and I'll either answer with 'I'll fix it' or a 'go to the. Visual Editor and click on the puzzle piece that is suppose to represent the template that is acting up'.... I'll mostly answer with the latter response. Personality It's better if you write a paragraph of six or seven lines about the character's personality. This may be a bit difficult but if you need help, continue reading for some examples of what you can write about in the personality section: *Reactions to events. *Ways they usually act. *Facts of them (such as likes and dislikes). *Their opinions on their life. *Actions they are known to do. Flaws This is a VERY important part of your OC. The admins are very strict about flaws in characters and will not tolerate any OCs who are Mary Sues and/or Gary Sues. What are Mary Sues and Gary Stues? There isn't much of a difference between the two except the fact that one is used for girls and the other is used for boys. These two are nick-names for characters, meaning that they have no flaws whatsoever that they are too perfect. The admins here do not like Mary and Gary Sues and prefers to give your OC flaws so that they would fit in with the other characters. However, saying that your character doesn't have any flaws is NOT counted as a flaw. Relationships Family Okay, this is totally fine for a character but as long as the character isn't the daughter of two real characters or an OC with a real character. Please keep everything real in the relationship of your character and the canon characters. Romance Now this is something that must be taken VERY seriously. Your OCs cannot date a canon character but of course has the right to date an OC. However, no romance should be inappropriate since this wikia is for all ages. Your OC can have a crush on a canon character though. Pictures The pictures aren't the most important things in your character! There are still a tons of things you can write down on your OC's page than fill it with a bunch pictures. I'm not saying that they aren't allowed pictures but it would really be better if you'd focus on the information than the artworks. Your pictures also need to be appopriate enough. If the admins don't find it appropriate, it will be deleted from the wikia and from the page. However, there are rules: *No doll-makers. *No bases. *If you do not know how to draw, you are allowed to ask someone kindly to make a picture for you but you must give them credit. *However, even though you do not know how to draw, it might be better to at least try and practice your art skills. We don't judge artworks here at all. Anything Else.... If there is anything else I forgot to add here and remembered later on, it will be published here and will be counted as an official inscruction/rules. If you have any trouble in making an OC, please ask in the commens below and an admin will answer you. For now, enjoy! ^^